


Satin Navy Comfort

by TheFandomLesbian



Series: Angela's Raulson One-Shots [36]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/F, Hotgomery - Freeform, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, raulson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomLesbian/pseuds/TheFandomLesbian
Summary: Nora masturbates in anticipation for Billie Dean's arrival. Fortunately, Billie Dean arrives home early.





	Satin Navy Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rabexxpaulson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabexxpaulson/gifts).



> For a prompt. :)

Sprawled out on the queen-sized bed on top of the luxurious satin comforter Billie Dean had purchased, Nora stared wantonly up at the plaster ceiling with its deep cracks running down it. The navy blue comforter-- _ It reminds me of your eyes,  _ Billie Dean had said,  _ so I bought it for us _ \--warmed quickly beneath her nude body. She hadn’t bothered to lock the door; she couldn’t prevent the other ghosts from disturbing her. Lately, though, they seemed to have decided to stay in the basement. 

According to Hayden, she was even  _ more _ insufferable now that Billie Dean was helping her piece together one hundred years of memories and interrupting her amnesia for spells of clarity. She didn’t mind. She preferred the solitude and the privacy she was granted when Billie Dean came to visit her. She liked having some company to herself. No one had ever visited just for her before. In fact, no one had paid any attention to her at all since Tate was a child. She enjoyed having the focus of Billie Dean’s attention. 

But right now, Nora was in quite a predicament. A heady aroma rose from between her legs. One absent finger traced up and down the fuzz-coated lips, plucking them apart by tugging on the wiry hair and then allowing them to settle back together.  _ I should wait.  _ Licking her lips, she gulped. She didn’t want to wait. She had no way of knowing when Billie Dean would come back for her. Why waste the moment? She couldn’t get her mind off of Billie Dean’s perfect, lean body. 

In her mind, she remembered the last time they had made love. Billie Dean unbuttoned her blouse. The top button broke free. Her freckled chest peeked out from behind a white lace bra, disguised by the red fabric. The psychic smirked at her. Her short, pale pink fingernails trailed over her own chest, unbuttoning the second clasp and revealing more of her bra. The third revealed all of it. The fourth, the top pudge of her abdomen. The fifth hovered above her navel. The sixth separated and allowed her to shrug free from the garment. Her exposed body set fire between Nora’s legs. 

She could never get enough of Billie Dean. Her hand spread her labia again, the outer lips, and then she delicately brushed her fingers up and down the meaty, protruding interior. It had ashamed her when she was younger, before she died, but Billie Dean told her it was pretty like a flower, and she was inclined to believe whatever Billie Dean had to say about her. Following one fleshy lip to the crus of her clitoris, she found the nub under its hood. She bit back a gasp at the sensation of her finger on her most intimate bit.  _ I love the way she touches me. _ Eyes fluttering closed, she pictured Billie Dean at the front of her mind, the way the psychic climbed on top of her.  _ She’s so sexy… _ The inside of her mouth dried up as she recalled Billie Dean straddling her thigh, grinding against the soft musculature of her leg. 

Her memory would never splinter for a moment like that. Billie Dean’s exposed breasts jiggled in the fading evening light; they never lit a lamp during these excursions, but rather struck a candle on the occasion that one of them wanted something more than the provisions by the windows. Nora never did. Nora loved seeing the universe in whatever way she could, now that Billie Dean had reminded her that there was a universe to be witnessed, even if only through the window of the murder house. But Billie Dean was a sap for candlelight, and Nora couldn’t bring herself to deny her anything. It was unusual, that Nora wanted to give to her partner instead of taking and taking and taking like a greedy leach. 

Hiking her legs up, Nora fondled her clitoris between her forefinger and middle finger, dragging them around it, pinching them together. She arched her back and dug her head into the pillows, trying to get a better grip.  _ I miss her.  _ Plucking her lower lip between her teeth, she took the pad of her longest finger and touched it to the hood of her clitoris. It twitched under her slight touch. Billie Dean sucked on her breasts--at first, she had thought it strange and inappropriate, but it had grown on her after she first experienced it--and kissed her tummy. Billie Dean never complained that she was cold to the touch. Billie Dean made her feel warm again. 

Trailing her finger up form the vestibule of her vagina to her clitoris, Nora scooped all of her lubricant from inside herself and rubbed it over her twitching muscle, which craved more stimulus. She rubbed her finger faster. Her hips lifted up into the stimulus, gyrating into the air. “Mm…” She didn’t make a lot of noise. She didn’t want to clue the other ghosts in to her activity. 

Her breath fanned in and out of her open mouth with quiet gasps. She didn’t want to release anything else, but those couldn’t be stifled. The whistles of her vocal cords attached to every breath were the closest she got to a verbal moan. Billie Dean never had so many reservations. She would mount Nora and grind her hips against her thigh and ride her hard. Being ridden, watching Billie Dean pleasure herself on top of her… It sent spikes of pleasure through Nora’s whole body. Her nipples hardened and pebbled at the thought. 

Nora was so preoccupied with herself, she didn’t hear footsteps climbing the stairs. The door creaked as Billie Dean bumped it open. “Nora?” 

Brown eyes as wide as saucers drank in the sight of Nora on the bed. Nora’s eyes widened at the sound of Billie Dean’s voice.  _ Oh, fuck.  _ Shame coursed through Nora’s body. She took her hand away from her lower body and covered her face with both of them. The lubricant on her middle finger smudged on her forehead. “Oh, god, I wish I were dead.” Billie Dean didn’t answer her. Nora amended, “I wish I were nonexistent in death!” 

The second sentence drew a weak chuckle from Billie Dean. She slipped off her high heels and took off her coat. “I didn’t ask you to stop, boo bear.” She crawled onto the bed beside Nora, unbuttoning her blouse. Nora peeked at her from between her fingers. “Do you want some help, darling?” 

One hand trailed from Nora’s sternum down between her breasts. She trembled with the sheer heat Billie Dean brought to her. Mute with shame, Nora nodded. “I… I am not opposed to the idea of some aid.”

With a dark chuckle, Billie Dean kissed the underside of her jaw and peppered kisses down her. “I spent all day thinking about you,” she whispered to the husk of Nora’s ear. Nora shivered. Billie Dean closed her mouth around one of Nora’s breasts. The tingling between her legs flushed into a licentious heat. The urge to touch herself grew into an ache; her body had experienced her hand on her clitoris, and it wanted something to return to relieve the pressure growing inside of her. A soft whine keened from Nora’s throat. “Poor dear,” Billie Dean breathed into her breast. She nursed tenderly from Nora’s cold chest, the tip of her tongue flicking across her nipple. A choked sound emerged from Nora. “Somebody is randy…”

“I don’t know what that means!” Nora gasped. She tossed her head back. “Billie Dean, please, touch me--I’m tortured.”

Billie Dean smirked. “As you wish, pillow princess.” Nora didn’t know why Billie Dean called her that, but she didn’t care, either. She spread out her legs as wide as she could manage. Billie Dean buried her face between her thighs and licked up her vulva. A shudder passed through  Nora’s body. “Mm…” Billie Dean moaned the long sound into her fleshy lips, spreading her inner labia apart to taste all of the goodness trickling from inside her body. 

Nora closed her mouth to keep from crying out. She clenched her jaw tightly. “Ngh!” The sounds in the back of her throat could not be stifled.  _ I’m craving her.  _ Billie Dean hadn’t undressed. She wore her filming clothes, the ones designed to bring out her figure and make her more attractive. Nora wriggled as Billie Dean pried her legs apart and wrapped her mouth around her clitoris. The sucking sensation ripped through her. Billie Dean slurped at her vulva until she tossed her head back and cried out.  

When she made the loud sound, Billie Dean released her clitoris from her mouth and dipped her tongue into Nora’s vagina. Nora wiggled, unable to hold still. The sensation was unfamiliar, like an eel crawling up into her vagina, but it was pleasant, too--or perhaps the knowledge that Billie Dean was doing it made it pleasurable. Her tongue loosened. “Billie Dean! I feel so--” She didn’t know the word for what she felt. “Ugh!” Her clitoris twitched with need. Her hand flew between her legs, but Billie Dean grabbed it and pinned it to the mattress. “I can’t! I need you!” Waiting for Billie Dean to bring her release was torturous. Hadn’t she waited long enough for Billie Dean? 

The tip of Billie Dean’s nose brushed the bulb her clitoris. “You’re so pretty, all stretched out for me…” Nora squirmed. “Oh, darling, I’ll give you what you want… I can’t stand to watch you be so needy.”  _ Darling.  _ Nora usually did not appreciate Billie Dean’s propensity for sweet names, but she couldn’t bring herself to complain. 

The hot mouth wrapped around her clitoris again, the tip of her tongue working against the sensitive, twitching nub. She sucked hard. Nora lifted her hips off of the bed.  _ Oh, goodness!  _ The sensations rolling through her carted her off to another dimension. Billie Dean’s hands, her beautiful body grinding against the mattress, roamed Nora’s lower body, caressing her fuzzy, cold thighs. “I’m so--” She couldn’t remember many words. “I feel so--” Billie Dean ground her lower jaw against Nora’s clitoris. 

Explosions erupted through her vision, starstruck with fireworks splitting the night sky. “Ah!” Her hands tangled into Billie Dean’s caramel colored hair. The orgasm flushed through her with pangs of pleasure coursing through her. “I can’t--Oh,  _ lord _ .” 

The cataclysmic seismic waves faded into aftershock. Billie Dean licked all over her vulva until Nora reached for her, and she crawled up beside her again, relaxing on top of the satin cover. “This was a very nice surprise, dear, I hope you know.” Nora smiled at her, still ashamed of herself. “So, I take it you had a pretty good day…”

“It just got better.” 

Billie Dean laughed. Reaching for Nora, she wrapped her in her arms. “I’m glad.” She pressed a kiss to Nora’s forehead. “Would you like to go again?”

“Always.” 


End file.
